Blame It
by DayLightXBeauty
Summary: Kurt drags Blaine back to his house after Rachel's interesting party. Fun times ensue.


_Here! Have a fic I wrote with my good friend pyrofrickinmaniac! It happens after the party at Rachel's house! R & R!_

Dragging Blaine into the house was an adventure for Kurt and Finn. No wait, adventure sounds like too much fun. Fiasco would be a better word. It was a fiasco. A fiasco that Kurt was not happy with, especially with his step brother hardly being a help and instead laughing at his terrible choice in men.

Kurt and Finn each had one of Blaine's arms over their shoulders and were dragging him to Kurt's room, attempting not to bang him into any walls or furniture on the way. Kurt had to hold his hand over Blaine's mouth to keep him from loudly slurring obscene sentences that Kurt couldn't quite understand. Apparently Finn was more skilled at understanding the speech of a drunk, because he was turning red from trying not to laugh, and occasional random unattractive sounds made their way out of his mouth.

When they finally made it to Kurt's room without waking their parent's, thankfully, Finn opened the door and Kurt pushed Blaine through it. Kurt followed him in but before he could shut the door Finn braced his hand against it. "Hey Kurt. I know you can't understand half the words coming out of his mouth, but trust me and be careful, okay?" Finn looked as though he were trying to keep from snickering.

"Sure thing, Finn," Kurt told him, before closing the door and facing Blaine with crossed arms, reasoning out what to do with the laughing drunk happy teen.

After the spin-the-bottle and Blaine's fucking _wonderful_ duet with Rachel, he had continued to drink…and drink and drink. At this point Blaine was probably past 'regret it in the morning' and more in 'forget it in the morning' zone. He was always incoherent and hardly able to sit up straight.

"Blaine," Kurt said, and the teen quieted, looking up at Kurt from his spot on the floor. "Time to go to bed."

"Oh hey, that's no fun! We should have some more fun, Kurt!"

Damn was he loud. "Blaine, lower your voice. It'll be a game, ok. If you get louder than the music I'm going to turn on, then you lose."

Blaine grinned. "Sounds like fun! Ok! I hope you know I'm gonna win, dude!"

Kurt slapped his hand to his forehead. Why the hell did Blaine begin to talk like Finn when he got drunk? Kurt shook his head, plugging his I-pod into his I-home and putting it on his sleep playlist, loud enough to drown out whispers, but quiet enough to ensure that it wouldn't wake up anyone in the house. Even though his dad and his step-mother were downstairs, while Finn and Kurt's bedroom's in the new house were upstairs, Kurt was still concerned that his drunken not-quite-boyfriend was going to wake them up.

Kurt sighed and grabbed his pajamas then walked into the bathroom. There was really nothing to do but hope that Blaine didn't make too much noise. He went to lock the door behind him before thinking better of it. If Blaine made a run for it, he had better hear him, so Kurt unlocked the door again and kept it open just a crack. Kurt looked himself in the mirror, rubbing a hand over his cheek. Was that stubble? He was probably just imagining it. Should he shave? Though he was going to bed, he would wake up with Blaine and he didn't want to look like a slob even if after sleeping. Anything helped to impress Blaine.

Then again, Blaine would probably have too much of a hangover to notice Kurt's stubble, or lack thereof.

He stripped off his clothes and began putting on his silk pants when he heard the bed creaking and soft singing.

"Blaine?" Kurt grabbed a towel and jumped out of the bathroom. "Blaine, hush."

"But I just _love_ this song! It gets me so hot!" Blaine said as he began strumming his air-guitar while laying down. The way he thrust his lower back off the bed was entirely erotic, but Kurt just sighed and went back to the bathroom, ignoring Blaine's giggling. How the hell could drunken Blaine turn is sleep playlist into something dirty?

"What?" Kurt asked, getting annoyed. All he wanted to do now was crawl into bed next to Blaine and pretend like he was actually having a sleepover with boys... he was never invited to any when he was young.

Blaine covered his mouth and pointed at Kurt's waist. "I saw your pee-pee!"

Kurt went crimson and adjusted the small towel around his waist. He doubted if Blaine had actually seen anything, but it still made him blush.

"Are you totally hung or something?" Blaine asked in his slurred drunken stupor. "Because I could see that monster a mile away!"

"Blaine! Go to sleep!" Kurt squeaked out, trying to not burst into flames from embarrassment.

Kurt sighed and leaned his head against the cool tile of the bathroom walls to calm himself. He buttoned his night shirt and as he began pulling his pants on, Kurt heard giggles again. Blaine, head cocked to the side, was at the door staring at Kurt's lower half in a frighteningly greedy way.

"Blaine! Go to bed!"

"Whaddare you gonna spank me? 'Cause that'd be kinky?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and finished pulling up his pants. Could he get drunk from being drunk? Was that possible? Kurt was beginning to think it was.

Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders and spun him around, pushing and marching him toward the bed. "Blaine, _darling,_" he drew the word out sarcastically, "time for bed."

Blaine turned to him and pouted. Kurt gave him a stern look and the dark haired boy gave him, lying down and throwing the covers over himself. Kurt slid in next to him, facing away from him and closing his eyes.

He was just beginning to lapse into unconsciousness when something woke him back up. Warm lips were trailing their way up his neck and Kurt was immediately wide awake. "Blaine!" he hald-squeaked, flipping sides so he was facing Blaine.

"Hey that wash ki'na cute."

Kurt blushed indignantly. "Blaine, no."

"But why not!" Blaine whined, wrapping his one arm around Kurt. Kurt simultaneously felt a hand groping him from behind and another on his crotch.

Kurt asked himself why not. Kurt's lower parts adamantly encouraged him to let Blaine do whatever he wanted to do. Kurt told himself, and his nether regions, a very strong no. "Blaine, hands off. You're drunk. I'm not getting involved in this when you're drunk."

"M'not that drunk," Blaine slurred out, pulling Kurt closer. Kurt pushed him away again.

"Blaine you are very_ very_ drunk, and I highly doubt you are the best one to make the judgment on whether or not you are drunk. As much I would _love_ to take advantage of poor, innocent you," Kurt said the last bit sarcastically, "I can't. I'm suppose I'm just too moral."

"Now go to bed," Kurt scolded, grabbing Blaine's hands and pushing them onto Blaine's chest. "And keep those to yourself."

Kurt flipped back over to face away from the drunken mess that was gracing his bed.

"Hey Kurt?"

"What is it now, Blaine?" Kurt asked, exasperated, turning only his head toward Blaine. He was surprised to feel rough boy lips graze his cheek.

"Don't tell Kurt, but I really like you Kurt!"

Kurt blushed. With all this blushing, he was very grateful it was dark in his room. "And don't tell the sober Blaine, but I like him a lot."

Drunken Blaine grinned at him, before closing his eyes and passing out.

Kurt couldn't fall asleep while Blaine's arm still lay on his side, but Kurt refused to push it off him, it just felt too nice. Throughout the night, his arm muscles contracted, as if trying to pull Kurt closer and eventually Blaine snored loudly and turned around in the bed, burrowing his face in the pillow. Kurt stayed frozen for a moment then shimmied around before leaning up on his elbows. Very slowly Kurt pressed his lips lightly to Blaine's temple and whispered into the dark haired boy's ear.

"I kind of love you, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt returned to facing away from Blaine and right before he fell asleep, he heard Blaine sigh, "Kurt."


End file.
